


The Full College Experience

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: When Beckett and Oliver have to complete school service hours, Oliver decides to ensure that Beckett gets the full college experience.





	The Full College Experience

Oliver walked into the library to see Beckett already sitting at a back table.  He took in the sight of him leaned over, a look of stern concentration on his face.

“I’m not late am I?” Oliver stated as he walked up to the table.

“Oh no, I was here already trying to get some studying done.”  Beckett looked up at Oliver and noted the way the dim light of the library played at the shadows on his face and somehow made his blonde hair seem to glow.  _ Get it together, Beckett.   _ Beckett straightened his face, putting back his air of disdain.  “Well, I got our assignment, so we better get to work.”

An hour later Oliver reshelved a book, just to have the one next to it fly off the shelf and take off down the aisle.  “Ugh! This is torture! We are never going to get this done.”

“I know! This is making even  _ me _ hate the library.”

Oliver turned as Beckett spoke watching his back as he effortlessly shelved one book after another.  “So, you vouched for me with the Dean, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Beckett turned around with a sneer on his face. “Don’t make a big deal over it.  I didn’t want to feel like I owe you anything. It won’t happen again.”

“Are you always like this?  Talking down to people? You know just because you are gorgeous and you are the great Beckett Harrington, doesn’t mean you get a pass to treat people like crap.”  Oliver was getting aggravated at Beckett’s attitude. He was trying to be nice and all he was getting was condescension.

“Are  _ you _ always like this?” Beckett retorted.  “You are the most powerful Attuned in this school and you treat it like it’s no big deal.  You have no idea what you have! You have the potential to be great and you just throw it away on frivolity!” He looked over at Oliver, the anger clear on his face.

“Maybe you need some frivolity.  You are going to burn out on school if you don’t relax.  Have some fun, get the full college experience.” Oliver walked over to Beckett and slowly ran his hand up his chest to the side of his face.  

“Well, I…” Beckett didn’t get to finish as Oliver kissed him suddenly making Beckett’s eyes widen in shock.  The shock didn’t last long however and he quickly returned the kiss deepening it. Oliver pushed Beckett’s suit coat off his shoulders and trailed kisses down his neck as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt.  He placed gentle kisses down his torso as he sank to his knees and reached for the belt of Beckett’s pants.

“Are you sure about this, Oliver?”  Beckett looked down hardly believing that this was actually happening. 

“Oh yeah” Oliver replied as he pulled Beckett’s pants and underwear down to his ankles watching his heavy cock spring free.  Oliver gave it a lick from base to tip and moaned in appreciation. “Mmmm. Just like I imagined.”

Beckett let out a low moan deep in his chest and his head fell back against the shelf as Oliver took him fully into his mouth.  Oliver moaned appreciatively as he moved his head up and down hollowing his cheeks. The vibrations sending shivers down Beckett’s spine.  Beckett reached down to grip Oliver’s hair as Oliver used his tongue to swirl around the tip of Beckett’s hard length.

“God, that feels good, Oliver, I’m not gonna last much longer.”  Beckett pulled Oliver to his feet and kissed him roughly on the mouth.  “I want to be inside you when I cum.” Oliver groaned in anticipation at Beckett’s words.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”  Oliver said through kisses, breaking apart only long enough to get his shirt over his head.  Once he had removed his clothes, Beckett spun him around and pushed him against the bookshelves placing kisses along his neck and back.  Beckett held two of his fingers up to Oliver’s mouth. “Why don’t you use that talented mouth to wet these for me.” Oliver obediently opened his mouth and took Beckett’s fingers in sucking them and covering them in saliva.  Beckett’s fingers went deep in his throat causing him to gag a little, producing thicker spit. “There you go, that’s the good spit.” Becket removed his fingers and quickly reached down to put pressure on Oliver’s tight hole.  Oliver groaned as Beckett slipped his fingers inside twisting them, opening him up. He let out a sharp gasp when Beckett brushed his prostate making his cock twitch.

“Beckett. Condom. Wallet. Backpack.”  Oliver tried to get the words out even though he was finding it very hard to talk with what Beckett was doing to him at the moment.  Beckett removed his fingers causing Oliver to whimper slightly at the loss, and walked to Oliver’s bag.

“You just happen to have a condom with you in your bag?” Beckett asked.

“You really  _ don’t _ know anything about the college experience.”  Oliver laughed. “Hurry up and get your ass back over here.”

Beckett quickly found the condom, ripped open the package and slid it on.  He walked back over to Oliver and pulled him off the bookshelf, roughly turning him and bending him over the table that they had been working at earlier.  Oliver let out a hiss as Beckett slowly entered him and gave him time to adjust.

“Damn it, Beckett, move.” Oliver said pleading for Beckett to fuck him.  Beckett didn’t need to be told twice, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into him.  He set a brutal pace, hitting Oliver’s sweet spot with every thrust until he was a squirming mess beneath Beckett on the table.  Beckett knew Oliver was close and reached around to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts quickly sending Oliver over the edge.

“Jesus Christ, Beckett!”  Oliver yelled as he came hard, his vision momentarily blacking out as ropes of thick cum spurted across the table and Beckett’s hand.  A few more thrusts and Beckett was screaming out his release as well, Oliver’s name on his lips. They both lay breathless for a few moments before Beckett pulled out and they started to redress.  “Well, now we have a mess to clean up on top of putting books away.” Oliver groaned as he looked at the poor table. “I have some hand sanitizer wipes in my bag.”

“Again, you just happen to have sanitizer?”  Beckett said, amused.

“College experience.”  Oliver stated as if it explained everything.  The two smiled at each other as they cleaned up and made quick work of shelving the rest of the books.

“Let me walk you back,”  Beckett said, looking at Oliver.  “We live in the same building anyway and it’s dark outside.”

“You don’t need an excuse to invite me back to your room.” Oliver said with a wink.

“Who said I was inviting you to my room?”  Beckett said with a smirk.

“My mistake,” Oliver teased.  “I just thought you might be interested in round two.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?”  Beckett grinned at Oliver as they left the library and walked together back to the dorms.

 


End file.
